Frozen Hearts
by BlessedSplendor
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle has been running all her life. When she runs away from her castle after her coronation, she stumbles into a spirit portal to the world where bending is normal. There, she meets Prince Zuko and his uncle, looking for the Avatar. After hearing about the Avatar, she asks to join Zuko, but for other reasons. Elsa wants to get rid of her cursed powers, for good.
1. Prolouge: Cold Heart

**Prologue:**

Elsa ran.  
She had been running from herself for so long, inside, trying to contain her feelings under lock and key. Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show, as her parents (mostly her father) had told her.

An icy path was as good as any footprint. Panic rose to her throat. _Could they get me?_ Her terrified mind wondered.

The sea froze beneath her feet. **_Elsa!_** The memory of her father's voice yelled in her head. **_What are you doing? How will you ever learn to control yourself if you let things get out of hand?!_**

Elsa felt like crying, the whole harbor froze, leaving anyone living outside of Arendelle with no way back. _I'm trying, father!_ She thought fiercely, yet fearfully. _I really am!_

 ** _No, you are not!_** Her father said. ** _If you are trying, then how come you do not have any more control then you had when you hurt your sister?_**

 **Elsa was nine at the time. She had burst into tears, which turned into ice immediately and a small snowstorm began in Elsa's room. Her father grabbed her shoulders and shook her.**

 ** _"_** ** _Elsa!"_** **he cried. The snow only swirled and swirled and Elsa was even more frightened than before.** ** _"I can't, Father!"_** **she yelled over the sound of the winds.** ** _"I can't control it!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes - you - can."_** **Her father said.** ** _"Take a deep breath and clear your mind."_**

 **Elsa did as her father told her and the winds ceased, but there was still a chill in the air. She couldn't feel it, but the king's shivers were obvious.**

 **Her father lowered himself to her level and fixed his dark brown eyes into his daughter's icy blue ones.** ** _"Elsa?"_** **he said softly. Elsa stared into her father's eyes. They were so soft, as they used to be before the accident. Now they held the stony businesslike shade to them, his king eyes. The eyes he wore especially when he had to sentence a man to death.**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you want to hurt anyone, like you did Anna? Do you really want to freeze someone's_** **heart** ** _this time?"_**

 **Elsa shook her head. He was right. He always was.**

 **. . .**

Elsa was still running. She was not scared for herself, she realized, but for all those people, especially Anna, who could get hurt from her cursed powers. She was a mon-

A scream nearly escaped her mouth as she seemed to be sinking into the ground, really fast.

 _What's happening?_ She wondered almost calmly. For some reason, sinking quickly through the strange snow had a calming effect on Arendelle's new queen.

"This is nice." she said aloud, and then the world faded as she gave way to unconsciousness.


	2. 1: Northern Water Tribe

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and the world cleared. She was lying down in the middle of an ocean.

Elsa sat up and realized that she was actually _on_ the ocean. In her unconsciousness she must have frozen the water she was on. Interesting.

But where was she? The ocean in Arendelle was all frozen, but this ocean was fine. Even if it _had_ melted when she was unconcious, this place did not look like Arendelle.

Elsa turned her head to look to her right, and her eyes widened in awe. This was not Arendelle, for sure. There were no grand walls made of ice with a circular symbol branded on it in Arendelle. The symbol looked like a circle with waves in them. Grand wasn't even a word to describe it; the ice wall was absolutely magnificent.

Elsa rose carefully to her feet, freezing the water beneath her. She started walking slowly towards the wall, and she realized that it was the kind of wall to surround a kingdom or a large village of some sort

Maybe if she approached it, they'd let her in. But if they were anything like Elsa, they'd probably bar her entrance, like she had kept her gates closed until now. If they refused her, Elsa would just have to melt her way through. Or make an icy staircase and go over it.

"Hello?" She called in a shaky voice.

Elsa shook her head at herself. _When a princess represents herself,_ her mother had told her, _she must never show fear or inferiority._

"Is anybody there?" Elsa called again in her most queenly voice. She really wished that she wouldn't have to bust her way in like a barbarian.

"Who goes there?" barked a gruff male voice. "Show yourself!"

Elsa looked up and spotted a guard wearing blue on top of the wall. He was a middle-aged man with a salt-and-pepper mustache. He looked a bit like a walrus.

Elsa took a deep breath and called out, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I seek refuge here. I wish to speak with your monarch."

The guard raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Without another word, he gave a signal, and a tunnel appeared in the wall. _Great architecture._ Elsa thought.

Elsa walked through the tunnel and it closed behind her, and she reached a closed area with four tall walls surrounded her.

Elsa looked above her and found no less than fifteen men in blue coats standing on the walls, moving their arms and legs in a strange dance. She gasped when, at the end of their brief dance, stripes of the wall melted and the wall in front of her sank, giving her passage into the kingdom.

Elsa walked in silence and saw the most amazing kingdom, completely made of ice.

A man came to greet her. He bowed low.

"Queen El Saa of Arendelle, Chief Arnook has been expecting you for some time."

Elsa's eyes became wide with surprise. "He has?" she asked. _This is strange. I know of no monarch of Arendelle's acquaintance named Arnook, and I had to memorize them all. If this is indeed a strange land, how could he know of me?_

But the man did not seem to listen. "This way, your majesty." He said, and walked on.

They passed some houses and reached an arched entrance to what looked like an outdoor throne room.

The man signaled for her to wait and entered the throne 'room'. He put his fist and hand together and bowed. "The Queen El Saa of Arendelle has arrived at last, sir."

The chief, seated together with some other men and a beautiful young girl with white hair. He looked up in surprise. "She's here?" he asked, getting up. His eyes found Elsa and he smiled brightly.

"Elsa, you have grown so well!" He said. "Come near so I can see you."

Puzzled, Elsa approached the chief. But when she began to curtsy, he rushed to her and gave her a hug. Elsa froze in place. "Who are you?" She blurted out.

Arnook withdrew and looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Why, Elsa, you don't remember your own uncle?"

 **Please review! Write anything! I know that they say that your best critic is yourself, but I'm going to need some help to point out my mistakes.**


End file.
